Resistance
by Lindsay Lestrange
Summary: Harry Potter é apenas mais um dos soldados da Ordem contra o domínio de Voldemort e os Comensais. Draco Malfoy é o sucessor do Lorde das Trevas, que recebe a missão de infiltrar-se na resistência. Quando eles se encontram, o futuro muda. UA, HP x DM.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertence à senhora Joanne Kathleen Rowling.

Aviso: slash (Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy). Universo Alternativo.

Título da fic tirado de uma música da banda Muse.

* * *

**Resistance**

I. Tempos sombrios

Sua respiração era ofegante, mas ele sabia melhor do que fazer qualquer barulho. Encostado no que sobrara de um muro, ele tentava escutar qualquer tipo de som que indicasse a presença de alguém ali. Depois de alguns instantes em absoluto silêncio, ele olhou para trás, para seus _soldados_, e com alguns gestos indicou-lhes que continuariam caminhando.

Mas mal saíram do esconderijo, e vários feitiços foram lançados contra eles. Antes mesmo que pudesse assimilar, sua boca já havia proferido um _Protego _e sua mão que segurava a varinha já havia feito os movimentos necessários. Nada o atingiu – infelizmente o mesmo não pôde ser dito de um companheiro que caiu depois que seu corpo convulsionou por causa de um raio âmbar.

Mas não era hora de socorrer ninguém. Ele rapidamente rolou para detrás de outro escombro, e de lá, passou a analisar a situação, refazendo a cena em sua cabeça para calcular a posição dos inimigos. Levantou-se repentinamente, e, antes que pudessem atingi-lo, atacou um deles com um _Avada Kedavra_, sem nem ao menos pensar. O comensal caiu, morto. Encorajados por sua atitude, seus soldados também passaram a lutar.

Depois de um tempo que ele não conseguiu calcular de certo, devido à adrenalina em suas veias, a troca de feitiços cessou. Ele saiu completamente detrás do destroço, e foi analisar o campo de batalha, para certificar-se de que não havia nenhum inimigo que havia sobrevivido. Chamou um de seus soldados para escoltá-lo enquanto os outros permaneceram escondidos. Estava agachado, verificando o pulso de um dos corpos, quando ouviu o barulho de passos. Viu a figura vestida de negro correndo, e até chegou a erguer a varinha, mas antes que pudesse acertá-lo, ele aparatou.

- Droga. – Resmungou, largando o braço do comensal morto. Voltou para onde seus companheiros estavam e viu que um deles havia descumprido com suas ordens e estava ao lado do corpo daquele que havia sido atingido no começo da batalha. – Seamus.

O irlandês levantou a cabeça, em seu rosto a expressão de uma criança que é pega fazendo algo errado. Mas esta logo se desfez para dar lugar a uma de determinação. Ele abaixou e puxou o rapaz desacordado, segurando-o em pé.

- Dean está vivo, senhor. – Seamus disse, firme.

Estreitou os olhos diante da insolência de seu subordinado, mas decidiu não repreendê-lo. – Leve-o para Hermione.

Nos olhos de Seamus passou um lampejo de dor pela frieza do outro, mas logo se foi. Ainda com Dean nos braços, ele saiu andando e, assim que passou a barreira de anti-aparatação, ergueu a varinha e desapareceu.

Só então se virou para os outros.

- Vasculhem o local. Procurem por sobreviventes. – Apesar de que ele duvidava que houvesse algum, pelo jeito como o local estava destruído. – Ou qualquer outra coisa relevante.

Seus soldados se espalharam, e ele sentou-se numa viga de concreto caída. Suspirou alto, e abaixou a cabeça, olhando para o chão. Só então pensou nas imperdoáveis que havia lançado. Nas vidas, apesar de não tão inocentes, que havia tirado. Alguns comensais pareciam ser até mais novos que ele. Não passavam de adolescentes. Como depois de qualquer outra batalha, pensou se estava fazendo a coisa certa.

_Mas o que era certo e errado nesses tempos?_

-x-

Aparatou para fora de um enorme portão de metal. Por meio das frestas dava para se ver um extenso jardim, e depois uma gigantesca mansão. Tocou o portão com seu braço marcado, e sentiu a corrente de magia passar por este antes do portão abrir-se – mas na verdade o feitiço havia desfeito temporariamente o campo de força que envolvia toda a propriedade.

Adentrou o jardim, os portões fechando-se magicamente atrás dele. Depois de alguns instantes de caminhada, chegou à mansão. Um elfo doméstico abriu as pesadas portas duplas de madeira para ele. Ele deparou-se então com um enorme hall de entrada – só as paredes deviam ter aproximadamente dez metros de altura. Mas apesar de luxuoso, a iluminação era parca, e o lustre de cobre pendia, inútil, sem nenhuma de suas muitas velas acesa.

No fundo do salão, sentado em um trono alto e austero, estava um homem, cujas feições estavam parcialmente escondidas pelas sombras. Enrolada no encosto do trono, e com a cabeça repousada no ombro do homem, uma cobra repousava, sibilando ocasionalmente. Um homem alto e loiro estava de pé ao lado do trono; seu cabelo quase branco parecia a única luz no ambiente.

O comensal, assim que julgou estar perto o bastante, ajoelhou-se diante de seu lorde, e retirou a máscara e o capuz.

- É o único sobrevivente, Theodore Nott? – O homem loiro perguntou, um tanto exaltado.

- Sim, senhor. Tínhamos praticamente completado a missão quando um grupo da Ordem da Fênix chegou.

- Um grupo de quantos?

- Uns oito ou nove homens, senhor. Liderados por Potter.

Diante da pronúncia do nome, a cobra silvou alto, parecendo irritada.

- _Potter_. – O lorde repetiu, sombrio. – Mais uma vez esse garoto.

Vendo que ele não iria dizer mais nada, o loiro continuou o interrogatório.

- Mas conseguiram destruir o local?

- Sim, senhor, os traidores que estavam fornecendo poções medicinais para a Ordem foram mortos, todo o estoque deles foi queimado e o prédio foi destruído.

- Muito bem, Nott, pode se retirar.

Assim que Theodore saiu do hall, o lorde voltou a falar.

- Potter está se tornando uma ameaça maior do que eu havia imaginado, Lucius... – Ele disse, apertando o braço do trono. – O nome dele está se tornando conhecido no mundo bruxo. Dumbledore agora é apenas um velho inútil, mas este rapaz... Ele tem interceptado muitas ações nossas.

Lucius Malfoy apenas ouviu seu mestre falar, a cabeça baixa. Voldemort aproximou seu rosto do de seu servo, e finalmente a luz atingiu-o completamente, revelando a face de um homem de mais de sessenta anos.

- Eu também estou velho, Lucius... E sabe que pretendo passar o comando dos Comensais da Morte para seu filho...

- É uma enorme honra para Draco, meu lorde. – Lucius disse, tentando esconder o orgulho e a cobiça em sua voz.

- Mas para isso, Lucius, ele tem que se provar merecedor desta honra. Chame o jovem Malfoy; tenho uma missão para ele.

- Sim, meu lorde. – Com uma reverência, Lucius retirou-se do hall, um tanto apressado.

Assim que Malfoy deixou o salão, o lorde sorriu, e passou a acariciar a cabeça de Nagini.

- Lucius tem sede de poder... – Ele disse, e a cobra sibilou de volta. – Mas o que ele não sabe é que eu nunca deixarei este trono, não é mesmo, minha adorável _horcrux_?

* * *

N/A: Bom, acho que vocês devem estar confusos. XD

O que aconteceu: não teve nenhuma profecia, e Voldemort não matou os Potter e nem morreu. Com isso, ele apenas continuou com seu plano, e agora os Comensais estão com o domínio do mundo bruxo. A única resistência é a Ordem, e o Harry é apenas mais um deles, mas ele está se _destacando_.

Como o Voldy não morreu, ele não renasceu com aquela cara de cobra, mas ele está envelhecendo. Nesta fic, o Harry tem 21 anos (como ele nasceu em 1980, então estamos no ano de 2001) e como Tom Riddle nasceu em 1926, em 2001 ele tem 75 anos. _Mas_ ele fez as horcruxes e tem todas as intenções de viver para sempre... Mais esclarecimentos virão com os próximos capítulos.

Esta fic surgiu depois que eu li o resumo de uma fic em inglês (Light in the Shadows, do(a) autor(a) A Brighter Dawn) que eu não li e nem pretendo ler, porque é DracoxHarry, e eu só gosto de HarryxDraco (sim, eu tenho problemas mentais hahaha). Outra inspiração é o quarto filme do Exterminador do Futuro (a Resistência, saca? hahaha).

Gostou? Não? Ainda não entendeu? Deixe uma review!

N/A 2: Voltei aqui para corrigir alguns erros.


End file.
